This love is non-fiction
by Agetada
Summary: Matthew just wanted Alfred to meet Gilbert first and make sure he wasn't crazy IRL. Gilbert just accidentally sent his brother's photo instead of his own. Sending your Net friend a photo of yourself before a meeting is hard, not to mention actually meeting him. (Human au, small PruCan)
1. Chapter 1: Matthew

******Disclaimer:** All the characters are Hidekazu Himaruya's.

**Summary: **Matthew just wanted Alfred to meet Gilbert first and make sure he wasn't crazy IRL. Gilbert just accidentally sent his brother's photo instead of his own. Sending your Net friend a photo of yourself before a meeting is hard, not to mention actually meeting him. (Human au, small PruCan hints)

**A/N:** My second ever Hetalia fan fic. This is based on Arina Tanemura's short story 'This love is nonfiction' (hence the name, I was really out of ideas, sorry!). I read it from a collection of her mangas called 'Short Tempered Melancholic'.

I liked the idea so I made a version of it with Prussia and Canada. In the original the girl was ashamed of her looks and sent her (cuter) friend's pic instead, but in this I tried to make the photo-swap different and tried to make the reasons something that'd fit them. That made writing the summary difficult but I think I managed somehow...

Most of the first chapter was done months and months before the rest (that was finished yesterday and today) so a change in style might be possible. :D

Please enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – MATTHEW**

**From: Gil the Awesome**

**To: Maple Matt**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: happyland sat 7****th**

**Attached files: to_matt**

**Awesome you can make it! We'll have such an awesome day you'll never forget it in your life! xD finally meeting you is so cool (and weird)! I'm just worried to leave my cute little bird to my bro for the day, he's such a schedule freak he might scare little-Gil who's used to my bestest ever care.**

**Anyways I promised my pic so here's one (from a party I had my bro throw last summer.) I'm the handsome albino in case there're intruders in the pic (like my little bro or his boytoy or my totally gay bff)**

**Yeah so send me your pic soon? See you on sat 7****th**** then**

**With awesome,**

**Gil**

Matthew sighed upon finishing reading the e-mail. So, the day had finally arrived. The day when he should send his picture to his long-time pen pal Gilbert whom he was going to meet the coming Saturday.

Oh how he had dreaded and avoided and postponed this but now it had to happen. 'Send me your pic soon?' Even though it had a question mark at the end it didn't mean anything: Gilbert could have put an exclamation mark there just as well the way it screamed at Matthew.

Sigh. But be the situation the way it was with him and his picture, he really did want to see what Gilbert looked like.

Gilbert had often described himself with such praising words as 'sexy', 'handsome', 'great, 'awesome' - one of his favorites - and even 'cute' once when he had been telling about how cute he had acted on a trip to a museum. How, Matthew had no idea, as he knew Gilbert enough to know being cute in a museum wasn't really his thing. He had also mentioned being an albino a few times but Matthew had never asked more as he didn't know if the subject was touchy or not. He had also once mentioned – when giving Matthew a thorough story of his lithe brother whom he held very dear to him – that he was skinnier than his brother and got often mistaken for the younger one due to that.

So, with all this in mind Matthew dragged the cursor to the to_matt file and clicked it open.

And stared.

"What the - ?"

Matthew twitched. This was Gilbert? The loud, albino, skinnier-than-his-little-brother Gilbert?

Matthew had to admit this wasn't how he had imagined Gilbert to look. Somehow he had always thought Gilbert to have messy, wild hair which he really didn't bother to tame. Possibly red eyes - that weren't even that common with albinos but never mind, it fit his personality better - and of course, Matthew had thought Gilbert to be about his body size, not twice him!

But this, this was nothing like he had imagined! Ok, maybe the beer but nothing else!

Because the man in the picture was, first of all, huge. Huge meaning tall, muscular and with wide shoulders. If this was 'skinnier-than-his-little-brother' then what kind of a giant was his little brother?

Secondly, Matthew would have never guessed this man to be an albino. Sure, he was pale with pale blue eyes but Matthew had always imagined Gilbert to be, well, whiter. Someone who would immediately turn heads on the streets.

And third, that hair-do! It was nothing like the wild hair Matthew had always imagined Gilbert to have, but a slicked back style.

"Oh god…" Matthew sighed and twirled his chair around once. Well, this proved that you really shouldn't judge a book by the cover because they might hide just about anything behind them. "At least he's got beer…" Matthew muttered staring at the bottle of beer Gilbert had in his hand. He had raised it and was grinning slightly, a smaller and darker, happy young man next to him. "I guess that's either Francis or Antonio…."

"Dude, you talkin' to yourself or somethin'?"

Matthew yelped as his brother stepped into the room without a warning. "Al! You scared me!"

Alfred laughed and threw his arms over his brother's shoulders. "So, whatcha muttering about here?"

"Gilbert", Matthew said quietly.

"Huh? Your Net friend? What about him?"

"He just…" Matthew thought for a second what to say. Why was he even upset like this? Just because Gilbert didn't look like he had thought – and also kind of hoped, he admitted in his mind – he would look like. Or was it all because he had to send his own picture to him in return, a thing Matthew had been dreading ever since the topic had first been brought up. "We're exchanging pics for our meeting. It's a bit nervous."

"Oh, did he send his?" Lemme see!" Without waiting Alfred rushed over Matthew to the computer, spinning Matthew around on his chair in his haste. "Dude, he's huge! You're gonna look like a beetle next to him!"

"And he calls himself skinny! He says his little brother is bigger than him."

"Wow, wonder what a giant he is…" Alfred tilted his head and studied the picture. "So, what picture you sending?"

Matthew startled at the question and stopped twirling the chair around. "I dunno. I really dunno. I don't even know if I want to send him my pic."

"C'mon! He sent his and you won't answer him? Even I know that's be totally rude."

"Agh, alright, I'll find something…"

"Great! Good deed of the day done! Time to get some ice cream!"

"Hey, could you bring – " But Alfred was already out of the room before Matthew had time to ask for anything. Matthew sighed. Typical Al, first sounding kind of intelligent and caring and then running off.

Absentmindedly Matthew turned to the computer and left his e-mail open while looking for a picture of himself. He honestly had no idea if he even had any as he was camera shy - camera phobic, Alfred called him - but maybe form their last birthday party…

Looking around his messy files Matthew finally found one titled 'bday 2011' and clicked it. Inside were 73 pictures. It's a wonder if there isn't one picture of me, Matthew thought to himself as he clicked the first open.

Alright. So the first one was a picture of drunken Arthur and Alfred. So was the second. And the third…

At least after the fourth picture they started getting slightly more… normal and included others besides Arthur and Alfred. There was just one problem: only five of the pictures included Matthew.

"Why aren't there more…" Oh, of course because Matthew hated being photographed. No wonder.

And out of these five he was supposed to pick one for Gilbert? He didn't even know if he was really ready to meet Gilbert and he had only these five pictures to choose from.

Picture number one: Matthew slouching on an armchair with a bottle of coke, his head lolling to his shoulder and his eyes half closed.

Picture number two: his Cuban friend Carlos shaking Matthew by his shoulders and Matthew looking overly frightened.

Picture number three: Alfred grinning widely at the camera with a hand on Matthew's shoulder while Matthew's face had been captured only half-way as he had shied away from the picture.

Picture number four: Matthew from the back with a pink cupcake on his head.

Picture number five: Matthew grinning straight at the camera with his face completely covered in flag stickers.

"Great…"

There was only one solution to this, it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2: Ludwig

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are Hidekazu Himaruya's.

**A/N:** I made two small alterations to the first chapter to make the idea (hopefully) more clear. But, here is the second chapter with Ludwig's point of view, introducing Gilbert.

Bruder = brother (German)

Lutz = Ludwig's diminutive form

Hope you like!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – LUDWIG**

"Bruder! I'm home." Ludwig closed the door behind him and stepped into the dark, small hall. "Bruder?"

"Hey, Lutz, come here!" Gilbert yelled from his room as his voice sounded muffled.

"Yeah, coming", Ludwig half-shouted half-muttered and ventured into the kitchen. It was cold and clean and looked unused which meant Gilbert hadn't cooked like he was supposed to. Ludwig stopped to sigh and place his bag to the kitchen table before he continued to Gilbert's room. "Gilbert", he knocked and entered.

Gilbert was sitting at the computer looking through the web pages of an amusement park. "Hi Lutz", he grinned over his shoulder. "Finally home."

"You haven't cooked", Ludwig said from the doorway and Gilbert winced guiltily.

"I kinda forgot…" Gilbert shrugged.

Ludwig shook his head. "I'll cook, then."

"Het, hey, I can do it!" Gilbert yelped and closed his laptop before hurrying after Ludwig. "I'm older: I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Even when we're both adults."

"Eighteen's just a kid to me, Lutz."

Once they had started cooking – Ludwig had insisted on helping because he knew Gilbert cooking alone usually meant disaster – Ludwig suddenly remembered Gilbert had asked him to come to his room like there was something important he wanted to tell. "Did you want to tell me something, Bruder?"

"Huh?" Gilbert looked at Ludwig from the onion he was chopping. "Oh, yeah." He grinned and some tears fell from his eyes because of the onion. "Guess who replied?"

"You got a job?" Ludwig asked hoping for the best. He was always telling Gilbert to apply for all jobs he just could to get at least one but he had a feeling Gilbert didn't actually do as he advised.

Gilbert's face fell and he wiped some of the onion-caused tears from his cheeks. "No, not that. Matthew."

"Matthew? Your pen pal?" Ludwig only remembered Matthew because Gilbert talked about him nearly every day. Ludwig still didn't know exactly how they had met – it happened over the Internet was as much as he knew – but they apparently kept in touch rather often, sometimes mailing several times a day.

"Yeah. I send him my pic and now he sent his."

"Oh." Ludwig glanced at Gilbert and despite him grimacing and squinting his eyes because the onion made them sting Ludwig could see he was happy. "So, um, what does he look like?"

"He's", Gilbert sniffed – again thanks to the onion, why else – "he's got dark blonde hair and one freaky hair stuck up. And he's kinda tan and got blue eyes and glasses."

"And?" asked Ludwig sensing there was something else.

"And what?" asked Gilbert but answered himself: "He doesn't really look like himself."

"How so?" asked Ludwig as Gilbert added the onion to the frying pan.

"I mean", Gilbert said, "he's said he's shy and it took me months to get him to meet me, but he doesn't look shy."

"Well, people don't always look like what they really are."

"Yeah, you don't look like a loving boyfriend, either", Gilbert chuckled. Ludwig blushed. Gilbert constantly had to comment at him for acting so soft with Feliciano, not that they were more than friends.

"How doesn't he look shy then?" Ludwig asked averting the topic away from Feliciano.

"Well, the pic he sent me… He just looks so loud and confident! Almost like the awesome me", Gilbert added quickly. Ludwig glanced at Gilbert poking the sauce on the pan. If he knew anything about his older brother, Gilbert was still happy about the reply but his ego was shaken because Mathias – that was his name, right? – didn't look like he had imagined. "But I guess it's 'cause the pic's from their birthday party and he was drunk then", Gilbert shrugged it off. "Did you put salt in this?"

"Yes. Let it simmer now."

They didn't talk about Gilbert's pen pal until after dinner when Ludwig asked when they would meet. He was thinking about cleaning the house thoroughly when Gilbert wasn't there to slow him down.

"Next Saturday", said Gilbert rinsing his plate. It looked like he had finally learned to rinse his plate after eating. "I'll probably be there most of the day so you can call Feli over."

Again with Feliciano. Ludwig blushed at the mention of his friend – it really wasn't anything more than friendship – and tried to steer the topic back in place with the first question he could think of: "What photo did you send him?"

"Come and I'll show you." Gilbert was excited again and went to his room.

Ludwig cleared the table and followed him in a moment and found his older brother already at his laptop. "I hope it was a decent photo", Ludwig said. Knowing his brother decent photos of him were few and far between.

"Of course!" Gilbert claimed with a mischievous grin that didn't exactly support his statement. "Look, it's this one." He clicked open a file titled to_matt and – "Oh shit."

Ludwig could only agree. The photograph of Gilbert that he had sent to Matthew was not exactly a photograph of Gilbert but of Ludwig and Feliciano. "You sent this to him?" Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh shit", was all Gilbert said. "Fuck."

"Come on, Bruder. You've still got time", Ludwig tried consoling his brother though he didn't exactly know how to do it. "It's only Thursday. You can still tell him you accidentally sent him my photo instead.

"I can't".

"Yes you can."

"No, I mean", Gilbert turned around on his chair and Ludwig saw he was both annoyed and shocked, "he said he won't be able to check his e-mail until Saturday evening.

Ludwig thought for a moment. "Send a correction e-mail anyways: it's only polite and he'll understand you better afterwards. And maybe he suddenly has time to check his e-mail."

"Alright." Gilbert turned around and with care he sought out the photograph he had meant to send. It was right under the wrong photograph and it had him and Francis sitting on their sofa and looking sober enough: it was a rather decent photo after all. He wrote a short e-mail to Mike – that was his name, right? – and sent it.

Ludwig was by his side watching as he wrote. "What are you going to do on Saturday?"

"I dunno."

Ludwig looked at his brother. His voice was unusually quiet. "Can you just go to him and introduce yourself and tell what happened?"

"He's a shy guy: he'll run away the moment he sees a stranger approaching."

Ludwig could tell Gilbert was down about this turn of events. He had been so excited over finally meeting his pen pal and now all seemed to go down the drain because of a simple mistake.

"What if I come with you to talk to him?" suggested Ludwig. He really wanted to find a solution to this.

"I told you he's shy. He'll run twice as hard if he sees two guys approaching, even if he recognizes the other."

"Then…" Ludwig didn't have more ideas. Well, kidnapping Matt – that was his name, right? – to tell him what had happened was one, but he didn't dare say it out loud in case Gilbert resorted to it. "We'll think of something, Bruder." At least he hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3: Alfred

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are Hidekazu Himaruya's.

**A/N:** Chapter three following Alfred. I tried to portray Matthew's nervousness with meeting Gilbert a bit more and show why exactly the misunderstanding continued even if it was just an accident on Gilbert's side. And Alfred's hero complex makes him do about anything to finish his "mission", apparently...

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – ALFRED**

"Alfred, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Hey, I'm the hero remember? Hero's don't do anything stupid." Alfred flashed his brother a grin but Matthew didn't seem to even notice it and just kept on worrying so Alfred tried another tactic to assure him he was the right man for the job: "I remember. I just go to him, say I'm you, and find out if he's creepy. If he is then I run, if not then I tell 'Yeah, sorry, I'm not Matthew, I'm his bro Alfred because Matt chickened out at the last minute and sent my pic instead – '"

"Don't say it like that!"

"Well that's the truth, isn't it?" Alfred patted his brother's shoulder. "Calm down, Matt. It's gonna go alright. Our plan's perfect."

Matthew didn't seem to get the perfection of the plan and just kept on worrying. "But what if he thinks I'm crazy because I sent your photo and made you go meet him first? What if he thinks – "

"Then he's not a true friend", Alfred said simply and finally Matthew shut up and looked calmer. "If he really knows you're shy he'll understand."

"I guess you're right", Matthew sighed. He looked at Alfred and nervously brushed a minute dust from his shoulder. "I just hope everything goes fine."

"Of course." Alfred gave Matthew another smile designed only to ease his worry. It did the trick and Matthew cracked a smile. "We're the good guys: it's gotta work."

"Alright, I get it."

Suddenly Alfred noticed the one they had been waiting for enter the café. He was hard to miss: he was taller than most around him and definitely more muscular. He looked around for a moment before he sat down at an empty table. He hadn't seen Alfred and Matthew hiding carefully behind a plant on the other side of the café. "He's here."

"Oh my god oh my god – "

"I'm going", Alfred said. "Go hide somewhere or something. I'll signal you when to come, alright?" Matthew nodded and so they parted, Alfred taking a deep breath before he took the first step. Matthew headed towards the counter and tried to look invisible which he was really good at – one of his super powers, Alfred called it – and headed for the door where he sat at a table. He was to follow them around from afar to wait for Alfred's 'he's okay' sign before coming to meet Gilbert for real.

Gilbert didn't notice Alfred until he sat at his table. His blue eyes shot up to look at him and recognition flashed in them.

"Hi Gilbert", Alfred said with a grin. Gilbert seemed to startle from the greeting. "I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you, finally."

Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but Alfred was prepared for this. He couldn't let Gilbert talk, no! If he did, he would say things like 'Hi Matt, remember what I said on our last e-mail' or 'Wanna do what we planned three mails ago?' and that couldn't happen because Alfred didn't know what to answer to those. And if he didn't know what to say Gilbert would realize their plan and it would come crashing down and Alfred would have failed his mission.

So Alfred acted out his plan: he started talking.

"Yeah, like, totally nice finally seeing you here. I totally love Happyland, it's a great place. You know there are exactly 99 places to go here. 99! Can you imagine! I mean, the 99th was only done this summer. It's a game booth, a really good one I heard, we should check it out later. They're trying to hit an even 100 next summer. I heard they're gonna do a huge and scary roller coaster kinda ride. Man, I can't wait to see and try it! I really love the older roller coaster here; it's my favorite besides the newest one, Crusher. You know it? Of course you do! Everybody knows it! Hey, we should totally go there! Yeah, let's go right now! And I can tell you everything I know about the other rides here while we walk there. C'mon, let's go!"

And so Alfred dragged Gilbert with him to Crusher all the while executing his perfect plan of not letting Gilbert find out who he really was.

This far it was going perfectly.

* * *

But only two Crusher rides later Alfred felt his throat go sore and his voice go hoarse from all the talking and screaming on the ride and although Gilbert had acted as according to plan and stayed quiet, he looked a bit annoyed because of it. He was eyeing Alfred with a look that told he was going to talk the minute Alfred lost his voice or stopped to take a breath which Alfred tried to do very quickly.

"So chocolate is of course best but then there's also strawberry. And fudge! Who could forget fudge! Chocolate and fudge! That would be so great."

Alfred felt himself panic and his voice squeaked. He couldn't let Gilbert find out who he was just yet. He still had to find out if he was crazy or not – this far he had seemed like a nice guy but who knew when he'd snap – so he couldn't give up just now. But his voice was really going to crack any time now…

Then it happened. Alfred's voice cracked and he stopped to take a breath and immediately Gilbert opened his mouth and spoke and man did he sound annoyed! "Look, Matthew…"

Oh no! He was going to ask something personal Alfred didn't know! Alfred had to shut him up or the plan would fail big time and his good deed of the day wouldn't succeed and Matthew would be disappointed. But he was out of breath and couldn't find his voice anymore. There was nothing he could do besides run away!

Or was there?

And so he caught Gilbert's lips in a kiss.

"ALFRED!"


	4. Chapter 4: Gilbert

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are Hidekazu Himaruya's.

**A/N:** The last chapter wrapping things up. I hope you won't be confused with who's whom at the end, I tried to make it clear.

I liked writing this fic: it was easy to write and light and nice. :) I hope you liked it, too.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – GILBERT**

"The hell are you doing, Lutz?" Gilbert muttered to himself as he watched Ludwig being dragged to Crusher by Matthew. This was definitely not going according to their plan.

Ludwig was supposed to go meet Matthew, introduce himself and explain the situation and then let Gilbert know everything was alright so he could go and continue his awesomely planned day with Matthew. But no, it looked like Ludwig wanted Matthew all to himself as he still hadn't said anything.

Gilbert gritted his teeth just as Ludwig and Matthew got into Crusher. This was not going as planned, not at all. It was supposed to be him there with Matthew, not his little brother who already had a cute little Italian by his side. Not fair, not at all.

Being as deep in his envy and anger towards Ludwig as Gilbert was it was only as Matthew dragged Ludwig to Crusher for the second time that Gilbert noticed something. There, right there hiding in the dark of the bushes some way from him was someone else staring at the exact same way as him. It was a boy looking about the same age as him, maybe few years younger. He had wavy golden blonde hair long enough to cover his ears and his blue eyes behind his glasses - looking almost lilac in the dark - were staring intensively at the Crusher queue.

"Hey", Gilbert said and the boy startled and almost fell over into another bush. He turned to Gilbert with a shocked and scared and nervous look in his eyes. Gilbert thought he looked cute. "Hey, don't look so scared. Whatcha doing here in the bushes?"

The boy looked around him – probably for a way out – but didn't move anywhere in the end. "I-I should ask the sa-same of you."

"I'm spying on my brother", Gilbert said and his easy answer threw the boy by surprise. "You?"

"Th-the same?" he offered quietly his eyes huge. His eyes really looked dark lilac in the dark.

Gilbert cracked up at the answer and he could see from the corner of his eyes the boy smiled slightly too. "Haha, great. Where did your bro go? Crusher?"

"Yeah", the boy said. Upon closer inspection he looked really familiar, Gilbert realised, and maybe it was his imagination but it felt like the boy was looking at him longer than necessary, too.

"Like what you see?" Gilbert asked with a grin and the boy blushed dark red and turned away from him.

"Sorry", he said quickly and opted for looking at Crusher queue again. He sounded like that was the end of their 'share our stalker stories' conversation but Gilbert didn't mind. He looked at the boy, wondering where he had seen someone like him before. He would surely remember someone as cute as him, right?

"What's your name, cutie?" Gilbert tried the straightforward way. It didn't work: the boy just blushed darker and tried to hide better in the bushes. Gilbert was just about to introduce himself to show it wasn't that big of a deal to tell one's name when the boy startled. Gilbert looked out of the bushes into the road to see what he had seen and realised Ludwig and Matthew had come out of the ride. Matthew was talking like crazy – must be nerves, thought Gilbert, because he was supposed to be quiet – and Ludwig looked ready to burst.

"Great…" muttered Gilbert and the boy glanced at him. Gilbert looked back at him and they looked long at each other both looking like they were trying to remember something important. Then they both turned to their brothers – Gilbert to Ludwig and the boy to whomever – and looked at them.

It hit him at the exact same time as it did the boy and they turned to stare at each other. "You're his brother!" both hissed at the same time pointing at the 'couple' at the pathway near the bushes.

Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was in the bushes with Matthew's cute brother while Ludwig was out there about to shout at Matthew.

The boy looked shocked at Gilbert before turning to look at Matthew and Ludwig again. Matthew looked slightly nervous and Ludwig just stared at him in that scary way he sometimes did. Matthew stopped talking for a moment and Ludwig opened his mouth to speak but could only get a few words out of his mouth before Matthew had thrown himself at Ludwig to kiss him.

The boy nearly went crazy at the sight. "ALFRED!" he shouted angry and shocked and jumped out of the bushes, scaring Matthew out of his wits.

Matthew screamed in fright and jumped two feet in the air. "Ma-Matt? The hell you scaring me for? I didn't show the sign yet! You weren't supposed to come out yet."

Ludwig looked as mystified as Gilbert felt. Matt? So these two were brothers called Matt and Matthew? Their parents sure had no imagination.

"You kissed him!" yelled the boy – Matt? "You kissed him! Why the hell did you kiss him? What the hell were you thinking? You were just supposed to find out what he's like, not _kiss_ him!"

"C'mon, Matt, calm down. I just needed him to shut up so he wouldn't find out I'm not you!"

Gilbert had no idea what was going on as he scrambled out of the bushes - in a very awesome way, mind you. The boy glanced quickly his way before he glared at his brother. But before he could start shouting at him he froze and slowly turned to stare at Gilbert. His eyes were wide again.

"You're an albino", he whispered. Ludwig and Matthew – seriously, Gilbert wasn't sure about him anymore but what else was he supposed to call him? – looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah?" Gilbert asked.

"A-and his brother…" he pointed a shaking finger at Ludwig. "And smaller…"

"Yeah?"

And just like before it hit him the exact same time it did as the boy:

"You're Gilbert!"

"You're Matthew!"

"What?" said both Ludwig and the-boy-who was-not-really-Matthew-but-someone-else.

Real Matthew buried his face in his hands and muttered something Gilbert didn't hear.

"What?" asked not-Matthew looking between Gilbert and Ludwig. "Matt, you mean this guy I've been hanging around isn't Gilbert?"

"I'm not", Ludwig said and real Matthew lifted his face to glance at him. He still looked cute even if he looked distressed. Ludwig gave his hand to real Matthew and he took it slowly and they shook hands even if Matthew looked like he could faint any minute from Ludwig's annoyed glare. "I'm Ludwig, Gilbert's brother."

"Yeah, I accidentally sent his pic instead of mine", Gilbert said with a grin at Matthew. "You did the same, huh?"

"Uh…" Matthew looked very guilty and turned his eyes away from Gilbert. "I-it wasn't exactly an accident…"

Gilbert couldn't help grinning as he realised what had happened on the other end. "Told you he's shy", he nudged at Ludwig who nodded stiffly, not that Gilbert noticed. Matthew had just smiled brightly at him and at that moment it was everything Gilbert saw. "So, hi", Gilbert grinned and gave his hand to Matthew. He took it and they shook hands briefly. "Wanna finally hang out with me now like we planned?"

"Ye-yeah."

* * *

**From: Gil the Awesome**

**To: Maple Matt**

**Subject: wanna meet again?**

**How about it?**

**Gil**

* * *

End


End file.
